


Stars from our eyes

by electricmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters TV
Genre: Español, First Time, Fluff, Kind of cliche, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Primera vez, Romance, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Virgin Alec, fancy dinner, malec fic en español, malec one shot, shadowhunters tv - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmagnus/pseuds/electricmagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado siete meses desde que Alec había cancelado su matrimonio y había besado a Magnus Bane enfrente de todos. </p><p>Alec y Magnus van a cenar con motivo de que llevan saliendo ya medio año y tienen sexo por primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars from our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola es mi primera vez escribiendo algo relacionado a Malec , la verdad tenía miedo a escribir sobre esto porque son muy sagrados para mí y bueno espero que no haya salido tan mal. En fin espero que les guste... 
> 
> • QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR MI FANFIC SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN. EN CUALQUIER SITIO WEB. ASÍ QUE SI TE GUSTARÍA PUBLICARLA O ALGO PARECIDO PUEDES MANDARME DM O UN TWEET A @electricmagnus 
> 
> Por último me he basado en el Magnus y Alec de la serie. Así que Alec tiene los ojos oscuros y es más alto que Magnus y esto "sucedió" siete meses después de que Jace se fuera con Valentine. 
> 
> Y la canción en la que me inspire de Florence and the machine es cosmic love.

 

 

El corredor parecía hacerse cada vez más largo y el tiempo parecía escurrirse de sus manos de una forma más rápida de lo normal. No era la primera vez que llegaría tarde a una cita con Magnus, pareciera que ambos no sabían el significado de la puntualidad o al menos lo habían olvidado después de la doceava cita. Pero hoy realmente no quería llegar tarde, se cumpliría medio año desde que había empezado a salir con Magnus Bane y  siete meses desde que había besado al gran brujo de Brooklyn enfrente de sus padres. 

El olor a humedad y pavimento mojado se filtra por sus fosas nasales y sí no fuera por el glamour que lo cubría los mundanos pensarían que había perdido la cabeza al ir corriendo debajo de la lluvia. La runa de velocidad y resistencia ya estaban activadas,  pero aún así su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho, como un tambor que no quisiera ser cesado.

Para ser sinceros habían más personas corriendo en la calle, se veían como pequeñas hormigas desesperadas por llegar a un destino, cargando papeles y maletas. Nueva York es una ciudad con mucha vida y sobre todo activa, las luces le pegan de lleno en su cara, los coches pasan cerca de él y tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea ir corriendo sobre los tejados o haber tomado la motocicleta de Jace, su cazadora terminaría empapada y ni hablar de su cabello «mierda». 

Había llegado al restaurante de comida italiana, pasando entre las mesas tratando de buscar una cabellera castaña con un mechón azulado. Magnus se encontraba sentado en la zona de la terraza techada. La lluvia ahora era tenue y se escuchaba como pequeñas gotas chocaban contra el techo de cristal, ya había oscurecido y esta zona del restaurante estaba en completa negrura. Los pocos rayos de luz que desataba la luna chocaban y se reflejaban contra la pedrería de los anillos victorianos de Magnus, eran de diferentes colores y anchuras, vestía una camisa abierta y su fornido pecho estaba al descubierto siendo adornando por una cadena de plata, muy sencilla a comparación del resto de su vestimenta. Hermoso, era la palabra que definía a Magnus Bane. Magnus era un ser hermoso, extrovertido y una de las personas más genuinas que Alec había conocido en su vida. Tan especial que a veces Alec se preguntaba sí su novio era real. 

—Veo que tuviste unos pequeños imprevistos en el camino— dijo Magnus riendo en señal a su cabello alborotado. Agarro la copa de vino que traía en su mano y le dio otro pequeño trago, sus movimientos eran suaves y finos. Alec jaló la silla hacía si para poder sentarse al lado de Magnus. 

—Oh ¿se ve muy mal?—preguntó Alec pasándo sus  pálidos dedos por su cabello tratando de peinarlo.

—Lo he visto en peores ocasiones— volvió a reír. Alec amaba provocar ese sonido en Magnus. 

—Perdón por llegar tarde, se con que tanta anticipación habías reservado y... — Magnus lo interrumpió agarrándolo de la barbilla juntando su boca con la de su novio, Alec soltó un suspiro y abrió sus labios haciendo que el beso se tornara más húmedo, sus lenguas rozaban y sentía las pequeñas vibraciones eléctricas erizar su cuerpo, besar a Magnus era como combinar el sabor de la menta y el chocolate. Fresco, pero al mismo tiempo cálido y exquisito. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Magnus tirándolo hacia sí, quería más, quería tener la esencia de Magnus impregnada profundamente en el, pero el contrario paró el beso y se separó lentamente.

—Por más que quisiera continuar esto tenemos todavía que cenar y joder Alexander sí continuas así no llegaremos ni al postre, lo cual sería una pena — dijo Magnus mordiéndose el labio inferior tentando a Alec.

—Creo que esperaré— contesto Alec, quitándose la cazadora y colgándola en el perchero que estaba cerca de su mesa — por cierto, por más que sea un Cazador "de sombras" no me gusta que te lo tomes muy literal y con literal me refiero a que no me gusta estar en penumbras. 

—Podemos solucionar eso— contesto Magnus chasqueando los dedos. Pequeñas llamas azules salieron de ellos, prendiendo las velas que habían a su alrededor. El lugar se sentía más acogedor y las llamas contrastaban con la piel morena y brillosa de Magnus. 

—Creí que ya habíamos pasado la etapa en donde tratabas de sorprenderme y conquistarme con tu  magia — bromeó Alec.

—Escúchame bien Alexander— dijo Magnus nuevamente agarrando delicadamente a Alec de la barbilla, acercándose a él hasta el punto de casi rozar sus labios— yo nunca dejaré de conquistarte. 

Eran estos pequeños momentos los que destrozaban internamente a Alec. Magnus era tan delicado y enfocaba toda su atención en el y Alec no sabia como recompensarlo. Estaba claro el punto en que compartían los mismos sentimientos, pero aún así él se sentía como un intruso, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Magnus. 

—Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero, ¿desean ordenar? — preguntó el mesero, era un joven de tal vez la misma edad de Alec y llevaba una canasta de pan con aderezo, colocándolo en la mesa. 

—Creo que nos tomaremos otros cinco minutos— contestó Magnus sonriéndole amargamente, asustando al chico.

Terminaron cenando lasaña, acompañándola con varias copa de vino. Las mejillas de Alec se habían tornado rosadas, el aire fresco movía su flequillo y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento, sus movimientos cada vez eran un poco más torpes, pero sin llegar al punto de verse ridiculo o ebrio. Habían pasado las últimas dos horas platicando sobre el trabajo de ambos en la semana, invocación de demonios, caza de demonios, lenguaje demoniaco, cosas con las que vivían día a día. No fue el único tema, también hablaron de cómo es que Max —el hermano menor de Alec— quería aprender a montar a caballo y como es que Maryse no se lo permitiría por miedo a que él se accidentara, hablaron sobre las nuevas sombras que Magnus había comprado, hablaron de todo. Así era siempre, daban vueltas y vueltas a la conversación y jamás acabarían. Se sentía bien para Alec poder conversar con Magnus, se sentía normal, se sentía como en casa. Magnus era su hogar. 

—¿Me estás escuchando Alexander?— preguntó Magnus alzando la voz, con la esperanza de sacar a Alec del trance en el que estaba.

—Claro, perdón me he distraído— contesto Alec apenado, jugando con la servilleta que había en la mesa.

—¿En qué pensabas cariño?. Claro, si se puede saber—preguntó Magnus juntando su mano con la de Alec, acariciondala con ternura. 

—En ti— respondió alzando sus ojos marrones para poder encontrarse con los de Magnus.

—Que alargador, debió de haber sido un poco fatigante— contesto con sarcasmo Magnus.

—Estoy hablando enserio. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado que a veces me pregunto qué hice para merecer tanto Magnus. 

—Yo debería de agradecerte a ti Alexander. Has confiado en mí ciegamente, me has dejado caminar poco a poco contigo, vamos descubriendo todo esto juntos y soy tan jodidamente afortunado de poder compartir esos momentos contigo. Porque estoy siendo el primero, me has escogido para serlo y por lo tanto debo de cuidarte para que el trayecto sea lo más agradable y placentero posible. 

—¿estás seguro? ¿no lo dices porque has estado tomando?. Si es así sabes que lo comprendería— balbuceo Alec.

—Nefilim estupido, lo estoy diciendo enserio. Yo no bromeo con estas cosas— refunfuñó Magnus parándose de la mesa. 

—¿A dónde vas?. Magnus perdón, mi intención no era insultarte —empezó a disculparse con nerviosismo. 

—No voy a ningún lugar sin ti, creí que era hora de que nos fuéramos, tú madre no estará a gusto si su pequeño polluelo no llega a dormir.

—No. Todavía no quiero irme, por favor. Hagamos cualquier otra cosa, lo que tú quieras— imploro Alec parándose de la mesa, deteniendo a Magnus enlazando su mano con la de él. 

—¿Cualquier cosa?— preguntó Magnus engrosando su voz, tratando de bromear con el doble sentido que había tenido la declaración de Alec.

—No seas cínico, sabes que si quisiera sexo ya te lo hubiera pedido. Así que consíguete una mejor idea — río Alec cruzándose de brazos, todavía parado enfrente de su novio.

—Bailemos—sugirió Magnus, colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, provocando que Alec sonriera inocentemente. La mayoría de las veces la altura de Alec hacía sentir a Magnus un poco más susceptible y pequeño, pero era algo que le gustaba. Siempre había querido tener a alguien más alto que el. 

—No hay música. Sé que hemos tomado unas cuantas copas de vino, pero no las suficientes para imaginar que hay música de la nada y además soy un pésimo bailador. 

Magnus soltó su agarre del cuello de Alec y con un movimiento sutil alzó la mano, dejando que pequeñas luces azules salieran de sus dedos al igual que cuando había prendido las velas. La música empezó a sonar, era una canción melosa y lenta, le daba gracia a Alec que Magnus no había bromeado con que quería bailar. 

—Así que ¿Florence and the machine?— preguntó risueño, pasando sus manos a las caderas de Magnus, rozándolas con sus dedos y acercándose más a él. 

—No te burles soy un gran fan, pensé que no conocerías la canción, creo que he fallado— río bajo Magnus. Su voz era tersa y pareciera que hablaba en susurros. 

—Si me hubieras preguntado por ella hace medio año no hubiera tenido ni la más mínima idea, pero desde que Clary llegó al instituto todo ha cambiado.

—Lo sé— contestó. Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Alec y dejó salir un suspiro. 

Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, sus movimientos eran lentos y muy simples, solo balanceando sus cuerpos suavemente de un pie a otro. El corazón de ambos latía fuerte, como si la cercanía de ambos provocará eso o tal vez era que estaban en sincronía con la canción con los tambores que resonaban. Magnus tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía recargado en el pecho de Alec. Su delineador dorado seguía intacto y brillaba, pero no tanto como sus ojos podrían hacerlo. 

—Mag—susurro Alec en el oído izquierdo del otro. Magnus hizo un pequeño sonido, parecido a un  "humn". Escuchándose como si se acabará de despertar. 

—Hoy cumplimos medio año y me habías preguntado qué querría de regalo. Y creo saber que es lo que quiero— Alec apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Magnus para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas Alexander? Pídelo y te lo daré— contestó Magnus separándose del pecho de Alec para poder verlo.

—¿Podrías quitar el glamour de tus ojos?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ya los has visto antes, no entiendo porque quieres verlos ahora. No tienen nada de especial.

—Los he visto cuando has agotado casi toda  la energía que tienes al realizar un hechizo o cuando se te olvida ponerlo, pero no los he visto por más de treinta segundos. 

—Esta bien, pero si huyes ya sabremos porque fue— dijo Magnus. 

Dudoso cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir eran verdosos y amarillos, sus pupilas ahora eran verticales. Son tan brillosos que Alec piensa que jamás había visto algo tan mágico y especial. Así que se queda observandolo detenidamente provocando que Magnus se sienta incómodo y baje la mirada, Alec lo agarra del mentón alzándolo para poder verlo nuevamente. 

—Maldita sea eres tan hermoso Magnus Bane. 

—Bésame— pidió Magnus y no fue necesario volver a repetirlo Alec se inclinó hacia Magnus y giro el cuello para poder acunar el rostro de Magnus en sus manos, el beso era suave pero amenazaba con tornarse más desastroso y caliente. Magnus bajo las manos de las caderas de Alec a su trasero, estrujandolo entre sus dedos, Alec gimió. Sus respiraciones cada vez eran más entrecortadas y el corazón de Alec latía rápido, no podía respirar. Había tantas emociones mezcladas en estos instantes que no podía tener una visión clara de lo que estaba pasando. Magnus mordió el labio de Alec y después pasó su lengua por encima, Alec jadeo y Magnus maldijo bajo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que tuviéramos sexo por primera vez?— preguntó Alec agarrando a Magnus de los extremos de su camisa. 

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, como podría olvidar eso— contestó Magnus agitado.

—Y me lo negaste.

—Alexander te lo negué porque no quería que nuestra primera vez, tu primera vez fuera por un arranque de furia y de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Estabas tan lastimado por lo de Jace que estabas buscando una ruta de salida y querías que yo fuera la puerta— dijo Magnus con pesadez, sus ojos seguían brillando, pero había tristeza en ellos, tal vez decepción al acordarse de ese momento. 

—Lo sé y fui tan estupido Magnus , pero ahora no es una vía alterna a mi sufrimiento. Creo que estoy listo, quiero hacerlo, no puedes negármelo esta vez— dijo Alec tratando de cuidar cada palabra para no provocar un efecto contrario.

—No. No tendremos sexo—contestó firme Magnus cruzándose de brazos. 

El corazón de Alec parecia romperse justo con sus esperanzas, algo había hecho mal y todavía no encontraba cual había sido su error, no podía seguir rogando y peor aún lucir urgido enfrente del gran brujo de Brooklyn. Se dirigió hacía la salida de la terraza, tenía ganas de correr por la pena que tenía, tal vez al final de cuentas Magnus no tenía tiempo para delicadezas con niños como él. Quería seguir avanzando pero una fuerza lo detuvo, no podía dar otro paso, sus piernas no respondían. 

—Joder Alec ¿porque nunca me dejas terminar?— preguntó Magnus poniéndose enfrente de él, evitando que diera un paso más —No tendré solo sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor.  Quiero hacerte el amor tan apropiadamente que hasta mi padre nos escuche en el infierno. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que me digan que opinaron sobre esto, tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma y aceptar que no soy la mejor haciendo esto, pero me divertí y me gusto hacerlo. Subiré la segunda pare del One Shot cuando la historia llegue a 15 kudos. 
> 
> Me pueden encontrar en Twitter como:
> 
> @electricmagnus


End file.
